Going To The Chapel
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Mike decides that being a bachelor is highly over-rated. Bobby/Alex and the Trips make guest appearances.Chapter 5 is up / A proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not or would never, but if I did ....**

**Title: Going To The Chapel**

**Summary ... It's time for Mike and Carolyn to bite the dust ... take the plunge ... tie the knot ... buy the cow ... GO TO THE CHAPEL!**

**Mostly rated T ... rated M for language.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Going To The Chapel**

Mike stops by to see Bobby on his way home from his buddy Milo's apartment. Milo was a confirmed and irreverent bachelor … I say irreverent because that is one of the many reasons that has confirmed his bachelorhood. Bobby's house was mass insanity, quite the opposite of Milo's bachelor pad.

Mike is stepping through the door …

"Bobby … change Tracy's diaper please."

"Hey Mike … come on in."

He hands Mike; John, his bottle, blankey and stuffed elephant. He then picks Tracy up off of the floor and places her on the changing table … the phone rings …

"Bobby … can you get that? The potato's are about to boil over."

Now, Bobby cradles the phone while changing Tracy's diaper … at the same time, Haley is trying to pull the lamp off the end table … which Mike spots and hurries over before the lamp hit's the floor and clunks her on the head.

_"_Ooh, good catch … thanks Mike_. Alex's sister is on the phone …_ No, no Liz … I have everything under control!" He shakes his head to Mike, still cradling the phone and finishing with Tracy's diaper.

He puts Tracy down and takes John back from Mike. He runs in the kitchen and hands the phone to Alex.

"Christ Goren … I'm exhausted and I just got here."

Bobby smiles … "Yup, it's a zoo … _he holds up John's elephant _… see."

"I never thought about married with children … it suits you though. Hell, the things you've done this past year … I bet Martians on Jupiter could see your house at Christmas. What you did for Alex at Valentine's Day and then the Easter Egg Hunt."

"Extravaganza."

"Right … Easter Egg Hunt Extravaganza. The point I'm trying to make is … you're happy Goren … well, you seem it anyway."

"He is Logan … _we are_ … very happy."

Logan turns to see Alex Eames Goren, standing with hands on hips, and a huge grin on her face.

"Hiya Doll … how about a kiss?"

"Okay."

She takes John out of Bobby's arms and once again, Mike is handed, John, his bottle, blankey and his stuffed elephant.

She walks straight up to Bobby, places her arms around his neck, lifts herself up, wraps her legs around his waist and kisses her husband like she hasn't seen him in weeks.

She winks at Bobby and says … "I'll see you later, Big Guy."

She waves at Mike and disappears back into the kitchen.

"Yeah … very happy."

"Does she do that a lot?"

"Yup … a lot."

"Damn … who knew?"

"Me."

Mike sat down on the couch and took in more of the scene in front of him. He did the same thing at Milo's. Milo was foot lose and fancy free … no one to answer to and no one answering to him. He left when he wanted to, came back, _or not_, when he wanted. He would sleep with whom ever he wanted to sleep with or alone in his own king size bed if that's what he chose to do … the ultimate bachelor life, but … which man was happier?

"Bobby, I need to ask you a question."

Bobby, being distracted by his triplets climbing all over him … is giggling.

"Anything … name it Mike."

"Are you giggling?"

"That's your question?"

"No, but, _are you_?"

"I don't know … maybe … but if you tell the guys … I'll shoot you."

Mike holds his hands up … "Okay, okay … I just need to know … when you were a bachelor, you know … you remember …"

"Yeah … I remember."

"We would meet after work, have a few brews and a few broads … we had a blast _… right_?"

"You're asking … what exactly?"

"Were you happy then?"

"No … _Bobby looks at his children, still too young to understand _… I was fucking miserable, Mike … fucking miserable!"

"So this … _Mike makes a gesture around Bobby's home, then points at Bobby and Alex's wedding photo _… this is happiness, Bobby?"

"This … all this … is Heaven on earth."

Mike pulls a diamond ring out of his pocket … he shows it to Bobby.

"Do you think I could have this, Bobby?"

"_If_ Caro says yes … and I expect she will."

"You know … she can't have children?"

Bobby shakes his head … he remembers. "You can borrow mine … no worries."

Mike looks down, still blaming himself for Carolyn's loss and his stupidity. They've since dealt with it, but seeing Bobby and Alex with the babies makes him lament their loss of so many years … lifetimes ago.

"Without kids though … I mean, I'm cool with it, but Carolyn might not be."

"Hey … listen Mike … she loves you, it's written all over her face when the two of you are in the same room and vice versa. You don't need kids to have a happy and fulfilling marriage … you need love. Do you love her Mike?"

"Yeah … yeah man … I love her."

"Then let me ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you here with me?"

"I needed to know if Milo's life was better than yours."

"Milo? Milo the arson investigator, Milo?"

"Yeah, that Milo."

"Milo's a miserable fucking bastard. Why would you compare his life to mine?"

"Not your life, Bobby … mine … which life do I want to live?"

"Get the hell out of my house and ask Carolyn to marry you … you've been a miserable fucking bastard long enough … trust me … it takes one to know one."

Mike put the ring back in his pocket, gave the triplets kisses, yelled "Good bye, Doll," to Alex and gave Bobby a man hug.

Mike's days of being a miserable fucking bastard, were about to come to a close … _IF _… Carolyn says yes … of course.

* * *

**_A/N This is for Star Jelly ... my friend pointed out that I never had a wedding for Mike and Carolyn in my IQ series which of course lead to the Goren Triplets. I called her Lynnie in that series, but I've decided to go back to the traditional ~ Caro or Carolyn. Hope you like it so far, "SJ!"_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike contemplates leaving his bachelor days behind**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER TWO: A wrong turn leads to a right move_

**Mike and Mike**

Mike is lost … not lost, lost … he knows where he's going and where he's been, but is he good enough to be going to Carolyn to ask for her hand in marriage? He's lost in _that_ thought. He and Carolyn had been together as a couple off and on … more off than on … for about three years. When she left and went to Washington, it was the end. So they both thought. Rumors flew of his infidelity and her abortion. Neither being true and all being cleared up at the events during and following Bobby and Alex's wedding. They've been together since. He is wondering if he's good enough for her. He still wasn't employed … he did have a pension. He never spent money on himself, so he had a hefty savings account and he did have prospects … there were always prospects … he just wasn't ready. If he isn't ready to commit to a different career, why does he think he could commit to a marriage?… Changing from bachelorhood to husbandhood? His stop over at Bobby's helped. They were bachelors together once and Bobby did just admit that he was miserable then … Mike laughs to himself … No, "_fucking miserable_." If he was being honest with himself … and he was trying … looking back, hindsight _**is**_ twenty-twenty, he can remember Bobby being miserable … he was only happy when his partner was around. It wasn't always like that with he and Carolyn … but it is now, they've never been this happy. His mind was lost in that … why fix something that isn't broken? Probably because he too was … is … "fucking miserable." Caro refuses to move in with him … something to do with _commitment_, so … he lives like Milo in a sense … sleeps alone, drinks alone … since Bobby is no longer _fucking miserable _and when Carolyn travels to Washington for work … eats alone, as well. It's time to "pop the question," but he did get lost … kinda lost. He took a wrong turn off of the thruway … his head was elsewhere.

He ended up "lost" at Mike's bar. Mike calls him Logan and Logan calls him Mike … it helps to not sound redundant. So, Mike … Logan … saddles up to Mike's bar and pulls out the ring … he starts fiddling with it.

"Hmm … I guess you could use a scotch and soda."

"Skip the soda and don't take up any room in the glass with ice."

"She said no … I'm guessing."

Logan looks at the ring.

"Oh … ah no … I haven't asked her yet."

Mike slides Logan his drink. "So, this stop over is … what? Liquid courage?"

"Nah … I changed my mind. Not changed my mind, changed my mind … just not tonight."

"Why? What's eaten ya about tonight?"

Logan drinks down his scotch and raises his glass for another. "I don't know … It was kind of spur of the moment. I'm thinking, we should just leave things like they are … we're happy … ya know."

"Yeah … I know, until _**she's**_ not … then she's gone and your stuck serving drinks to a bunch of drunks night after night, _**then**_ … you go home to frozen dinners and an even colder bed … alone and it's a damn good thing that you're all talked out because like I said … you're **alone**!"

"Let me guess Mike … been there, done that?"

"Yeah … _Mike picks up the ring and shoves it at Logan _… don't leave things like they are Logan … someday … and it will come sooner than you think … she'll be gone."

"Bobby's happy … really happy. I can do this."

"Goren? Are you talking about, Bobby Goren?"

"Yeah … a wife and three kids, happy."

"God damn … and he was a fucking miserable bastard … the only one beside you that I know that was worse off than Goren, is Milo Drackmen … you know him, the arson investigator?"

"Yeah, yeah … I know him."

"So Goren … married with three kids … why didn't I hear that?"

"Yeah, triplets … he's had some troubles, but things are real good right now."

"Hey, that's great … tell Goren I said congrats … will ya."

Logan starts to get off his stool … he's made up his mind.

"I'll do that Mike … next time I see him. Next time I see him, I should be an engaged man … if she says yes. Wish me luck, Mike."

Mike smiles at him and waves his hand to him. As Logan walks out the bar … Mike says to no one in particular … "Looks like Milo and I are the only two left … course, I'm sure there's more of us … damn!"

Mike … Mile Logan, slides into the driver's seat of his car and flips open his cell phone to call Carolyn … he has a message from her …

_**Hey Mike … I've been called to D.C. … should be back in a few days. I'll call you when I get there … I had to catch the last flight out tonight, sorry babe. Love you.**_

He slams his cell shut then slams his head against the steering wheel.

"Fucking frozen dinner and a fucking frozen bed … _then he lifts his head up _… Maybe I should catch the first flight out tomorrow morning and ask her to marry me in D.C.?"

He starts the car and heads home to pack.

* * *

**_Next up: Mike surprises Caro in D.C. Thanks for reading:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mike packs for D.C., but gets a phone call ... sort of a job offer.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER THREE: Gutter balls_

**Mike … an Offer … and a Big Surprise!**

An excited Mike Logan, grabs his duffle bag and shoves a few articles of necessary clothing in it. He also grabs a garment bag for a suit … he's not totally clueless. He checks the commuter flights on the net for morning flights to D.C. and books his flight. The phone rings … it must be Caro checking in.

"Hey baby … how was your flight?"

"_Well __**sugar**__ … I drove my car from Manhattan to Brooklyn, but the drive was good." Said a man with a very heavy New York accent_.

"Oh, hiya Sammy … thought you were somebody else."

"_Really, never woulda guest that."_

"Funny guy … what's up?"

"_Remember one night we were talking at Mike's bar and you said that if the right business opportunity presented itself … you might take a serious look."_

"What kinda look are we talkin about Sam?"

"_It's a bowling alley, slash-laundry mat, slash-bar."_

"Slash-money pit?"

"_No way Logan … big money. It just needs some paint."_

"Some paint, huh?"

"_That's all … you have time tonight? Come take a look with me."_

After getting the address from fellow retiree now real-estate agent … Mike calls Bobby.

* * *

**The Goren Zoo … Home**

"BOBBY … Mike's on the phone!"

"_Which kid is he changing now, doll?"_

"He's in his study reading, Michael. What do ya think … I treat him like a slave around here?"

"_I thought that's what husbands were for."_

"Oh no … personally … I use him for the big one. Here he is."

Whispering … gees Bobby … it's just Mike.

Mike is too busy laughing to hear Bobby yelling his name on the other end of the phone.

"MIKE, MIKE … HEY … LOGAN!"

"Hey Buddy … She's frigin hysterical … the big one … shit!"

"Yeah … frigin hysterical … so … did she say yes?"

"Who?"

"Madonna … who the fuck do you think?"

"Oh … no, I mean, no I didn't ask her yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"She was called to D.C. Listen … Sammy called, he has a proposition for us"

"Ah … _us_?"

"Okay … me, but I want you to come see it with me. You know I value your opinion."

"Oh … why do I have the feeling that this is gonna cost me something?"

* * *

**The Alley Mat**

"Mike … this place needs more than some paint."

"Bobby … I love it. I mean … what's _**not**_ to love about this place?"

Bobby looks around … he can see a lot … _**not **_to love. Bad plumbing … essential to the laundry mat part of the business, not to mention the bar. He can also see evidence of rodents and several other health violations. All Mike can see, is an opportunity … a business of his own … no boss … no one telling him what to do.

Bobby sees the look in Mike's eyes … he's excited about something. It's the first time he's seen that since he hung up his badge.

"Yeah Mike … nice place."

"Sammy says I can get it for a song."

"Black Bird?"

"Okay, okay … maybe it's wings _**are**_ broken … _Mike looks around_ … it just needs some TLC."

He mumbles to himself … _traps, lighter fluid and charcoal. _

"You know what Mike … you're right. Let me offer my services … if you buy this place, I'll be here for you man … painting, plumbing … electric, whatever you need."

"Thanks Bobby, but it's a business … things have to be up to code … you need a license for all that."

Bobby smiles. "Spoken like a true businessman. You don't need a license to paint … I can do that."

Mike holds his hand out to shake Bobby's. "Deal and thanks."

"Your welcome, but what about Caro … does she know?"

"I'm gonna fly down to D.C. in the morning and tell her."

"You mean … ask her."

"Ask her to marry me … _**tell**_ her about The Alley Mat."

"Okay, I'm gonna say this one more time … _**ask**_ her."

"It's _**my**_ money."

"Right … it is. You're right. How about … discuss it with her?"

"Does she _**discuss **_her trips to D.C. with me? I'm lucky I get a phone call … course it's after the fact … she's already gone and I'm left holdin the ring!"

"Oh, I see, so that's what this is all about … you were all set to go to her tonight and she wasn't there."

"A lot you know genius … _Bobby's pet peeve … he rolls his eyes _… It was a voice mail."

Bobby makes a face.

"Mike … Pal … listen to me … I'm your friend, I'll be here if you want me to paint, I'll be here if you want to talk … I'll even be by your side when you screw up and you need a shoulder to cry on, but I won't stand by and watch you screw-up with Caro again. If you want to lose all your money in this place … _he waves his hand around _… I'll give you my couch to sleep on, but please, please don't lose Carolyn again … remember how it was the last time."

Mike nods … "Of course I do … _he chuckles _… remember Gigi?"

"Logan!"

"No, I mean … what was I thinking …she was young enough to be my daughter for Christ sakes? That girl nearly broke my arthritic back."

Bobby shakes the image out of his head.

"Damn it Logan, I can't reminisce with you … you make me feel fuckin old."

"We are."

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey … I love you man … you know that."

"Ick … go home and sleep on this shit hole and go ask Caro to marry you before you get too damn old to walk down the aisle."

"If I buy this place … we could walk down the alley."

"Yeah … very romantic. I'm sure Barek will love that."

"I haven't heard you call her Barek in a long time, _Goren_."

"If you're gonna marry her in a run down bowling alley … I think Barek is more fitting."

Mike cocks his head to one side imitating Bobby. Bobby punches his shoulder. They walk out together and Mike looks back at his future investment while thinking about his trip to D.C.

* * *

**Dulles International Airport ~ Arrivals**

Mike nervously walks off the plane and finds his way to the rent-a-cars. Since their last case together, Carolyn was promoted to senior field agent and had her own unit. Several times throughout the year, she had to attend meetings in Washington. She had a small but adequate apartment there … Mike was on his way to surprise her.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

**Nothing good ever happens in Washington! Thanks for reading ... Judy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike always turns to Bobby. Bobby's always right. Good thing.**

**(Lots of dialog in this chapter)**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER FOUR: An old friend helps Mike with his plans_

**A Bouncing Baby FBI Agent**

Arriving at the apartment complex, Mike gets out of his rent-a-car and sees Carolyn leaving her apartment juggling a baby, a diaper bag and her brief case. She's talking to the baby, laughing and smiling. Mike stands there stunned. He gets back into the car so Carolyn can't see him … he calls Bobby.

"_Goren."_

"Bobby … she has a baby!"

"_Who has a baby … slow down, Mike what are you saying?"_

"I'm in D.C. standing outside of Carolyn's apartment. She's leaving for work and she has a baby in her arms. She has a BABY!"

"_Mike … calm down. There has to be an explanation. She lives here in New York with us … I think we would have noticed if she were pregnant Mike."_

"You know she can't _**do**_ that."

"_Exactly … now … Logan, she's practically your fiancé, go up to her and get that explanation. I have to get to work … these three monkeys are most definitely mine … I need to bring home the bacon."_

"At a time like this … you're thinking about food?"

"_Ah … yeah Mike … I'm thinking about food … GO TALK TO HER! Good bye Logan."_

Mike gets up the nerve and approaches Caro.

"Hiya Darlin … who's the little doll?"

Startled … to say the least … "Mike? Oh my God … Babe … what are you doing here?"

He wanted to pull the ring out and get down on one knee … right in the middle of the parking lot, but he needed to know about the beautiful little girl she was holding … the beautiful little girl he wishes were theirs.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"By way of the Bronx?" She says with a grin and spark in her eyes.

Mike smiles and runs his hand through the child's hair.

"She's beautiful."

"Oh … yes … this is Annabelle. My boss and his wife celebrated their fifth year anniversary last night … I was just getting in when they found out that their babysitter was sick, I offered to take her over night."

_I hate when Goren's right … he's always right. _

"Didn't you have to work?"

"He was dropping off the files. She holds up her brief case. They had the baby with them … they were going to take her to Marcel's."

Mike shrugs.

"It's only the most romantic and expensive restaurant in D.C. You have to know somebody to get reservations."

"Oh." Mike's not impressed. Carolyn apparently is and Mike notices.

"So you never really answered my question … why are you here?"

"I missed you … is that okay with you?"

Carolyn put the baby in her car seat and the other items in her car. She turns around and kisses Mike … it was okay.

Caro had to go to work … Mike had to get to work on getting reservation at the most romantic and expensive restaurant in D.C. He once again called Bobby.

"_Goren."_

"I need your help."

"_Can't you ever just say … Hi Bobby … how are you? How's Alex and the kids?"_

"No … I need your help."

"_Fine … what?"_

"Who do you know in D.C. that can get me reservations at a restaurant?"

"_Hmm, let me think … Oh … that would be … YOU … pick up the phone and make your own God damn reservations!"_

"No, no … this is one of those "you need to know somebody" places and Carolyn really seems to want to check this place out. It's the perfect place for me to pop the question."

"_Are you sure Carr wants something like that … she's not that materialistic_."

"I saw the look in her eyes when she was talking about this place … I'm sure."

"_Okay … what's the name of this place?"_

" A joint called Marcel's."

"_Oh … nice place. I think I can handle that … I'll call you back. By the way … who was the baby?"_

"Her boss … she was babysitting."

"_Told ya so."_

"Suck it, Goren"

Bobby hangs up the phone laughing. He immediately dials his old friend, Jose Dameda.

"Violent Crimes, Dameda."

"_Dameda … Goren."_

"Bobby … how the hell are ya?"

"_I'm great and you?"_

"Fantastic … Nan's pregnant."

"_No way … that's wonderful news man … your life will never be the same."_

"I hear that … course there's only one in there."

"_Don't let them fool ya … that's what they told us at first too."_

"How are Alex and the Trips?"

"_Man, they are great! What a life … I wish I didn't drag my feet all those years."_

"Well … you had other things."

"_Yeah … other things. Anyway, the reason for my call, Carolyn is in D.C. … I'm sure you're aware."_

"Yes … our new director called a meeting of all unit heads. I haven't seen her yet."

"_Well the thing is, is Mike went down to surprise her. He wants to propose to her … he has a ring. I guess she really likes Marcel's on Pennsylvania Ave. Is there anyway that you can pull some strings and get them reservation for tonight?"_

"For Mike and Carolyn … after what they did for the bureau … done!"

"_Thanks man … I owe ya."_

"Hell no … I owe you for so many things my friend. I still have Logan's cell, I'll call him with the time. Kiss your wife."

"_And you kiss yours."_

Bobby hangs up the phone and notices his wife staring at him.

"What?"

"You're such a romantic."

"You would know. _He leans in_. I give you _**the big one **_on a regular basis. It doesn't get anymore romantic than that."

She throws a skittle at him.

**Carolyn's Washington Apartment **

Mike putts around the apartment … looking around … snooping. She keeps very little there as she only spends a week or so a Month in D.C. if that. He finds a "battery operated Mike" which he plays with for a while … until his cell rings and it goes flying out of his hands and hits him in the eye. Then he irons his suit … Dameda came through. In six hours, he was going to ask Carolyn for her hand, at the most romantic and expensive joint in town. He just has to explain to her how he got the black eye in the short time he was in Washington, hold up in her apartment, waiting for her to get out of work.

* * *

**Next up: will the proposal go smoothly? And will he tell her about The Alley Mat? Thanks for reading ... Judy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mike finally pops the question ... Carolyn will never forget this night.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER FIVE: The Buddy - Doll System_

**A Night to Remember**

Mike's looking in the mirror … he has Carolyn's make-up bag out and he's trying to cover-up his black eye. He doesn't want to tell Caro how he got it … he doesn't want to embarrass her _or _himself.

"How the hell do women put this shit on, anyway? This crap feels like plaster. Plaster … I'll need plenty of that if I buy The Alley Mat. Paint, plaster, drywall, plumbing supplies …electrical … hell … I have to write this shit down. Goren was right, the place needs a lot more than paint."

Mike sits at the kitchen table and makes a pro and con list on buying The Alley Mat. He also lists all the supplies and uses Carolyn's laptop to do some research. Prices of supplies, contractors, electrician, plumbers and general supplies to open the club. He can see his savings account disappearing. He leans back on the chair and sighs … "Why is he _**always **_right … why?"

He makes a quick call to Major Case.

"Major Case, Eames."

"Hey Doll, why are you answering Goren's line?"

"Why are you calling Goren's line?"

"Asked you first."

"Ladies first!"

"Damn … okay … I need to talk to him about something."

"About what? Do you want him to come to Washington and ask Carolyn _for you_?"

"Hey, that would be great! Do you think he would?"

"MIKE!"

"Kidding, kidding … I just need to talk to my buddy … do-you-mind?"

"Okay, okay … buddy boy talk, I get it."

"It's not like that … it's just guy talk. Please Alex, I'm struggling here."

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah, a little."

"So, this place Marcel's … it's a swanky place, huh?"

"I guess. When Caro told me about it, her eyes lit up. I knew it would be the perfect place to propose to her."

"Sounds Romantic. How are you going to do it … the one knee thing in front of all the Washington elite?"

"I don't know … what do you think?"

"What if you slip the waiter the ring and have him put it in her dessert?"

"Hey … I like that idea. She always gets dessert. Then I'll get down on one knee when she sees the ring. Thanks Doll … I like it."

"Here comes Bobby … do you want to talk to him?"

"No … I think this was really a buddy - doll thing."

"Hmm, see … buddy boy doesn't always work."

* * *

Carolyn comes home tired and bitchy … she sees Mike looking so incredibly handsome.

"Do we have plans Mike?"

"Yes … dinner plans. Come on Babe … put on your best dress and lets get moving."

"But I have a better idea."

She approaches Mike and starts to un-do his tie. As much as he likes her idea … he has plans. He steps back and tightens his tie back up. She steps forward and kisses him and undoes his belt. He grabs his belt and bends backwards to fix it. She advances again and pushes him down on the couch and straddles him. He gets lost in her kisses. She starts to undress for him. She can see and feel his arousal. She grabs his jacket and starts to slide it off, Mike, now a willing participant, helps her. He feels the ring in his jacket pocket and jumps up off the couch sending Carolyn to the floor.

"Stop! We have to go. _He takes a peek at his watch and realizes that they only have an hour to get ready and get there_. You have to get dressed and we have to leave now!"

"Mike, I want to stay home." _She starts to caress his chest and bats her eyelashes at him. _I'll show you a good time."

"Yeah Babe, _he pats her on the ass and pushes her toward her bedroom_, that's what _**I**_ was planning … so don't ruin my plans … get moving!"

* * *

He finally gets her in the car and programs the GPS for Marcel's. She's not quite sure what he's up to but she knows that address. She starts to ask him the what, whys and how, but he distracts her.

"Michael, I know that address … isn't it …"

"Carr, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Because I could just pull this car over and ravage you."

"Oh Mike, you say the sweetest things."

"I love you Baby … you know that, right?"

"Yeah Mike … I do. So, are you going to tell me …"

Mike begins to slide his hand up her bare leg. He glances at her while keeping one eye on the road. He teases her panty line.

"… Mike … we should have stayed home."

"They'll be plenty of time to make love later."

"But Mike … I'm so … _excitedly_ ... Marcel's! … You're taking me to Marcel's?"

"Yeah Babe … it seemed to me that you might like to have dinner here."

"But how … it's impossible to get reservations here … you _did_ get reservations?"

"Yeah Carr, I did. I know a guy."

* * *

**Marcel's **

A beautiful young hostess asks Mike for his name.

"Mike Logan, I have a reservation for two at seven."

"Yes of course Mr. Logan. Please … follow me."

Mike and Carolyn exchanges glances as they check out the very five star restaurant. She leads them to a table overlooking a gorgeous botanical garden and romantically lit fountain. Again they exchange glances. The young woman motions to their waiter to bring them the bottle of champagne that was waiting for them.

Carolyn speaks up, knowing how expensive this night is going to be for Mike.

"Oh … ah, no, no … we didn't order any champagne."

"Yes ma'am … Compliments of Special Agent Jose Dameda and his wife Nan. Enjoy your evening at Marcel's … Marco will be your waiter for the evening."

"You know a guy … huh?"

"Yeah … Jose. It was nice to talk to him. Nice to have a converation that didn't start with, 'Carolyn's in danger' or 'Dr. Lovett's on the move."

"Oh come on Mike … you miss the covert ops … don't ya?"

"No. That case almost cost you your life and Bobby his marriage. When we closed the book on Joe Dutton … well, lets just say for all are sakes, especially Alex's … I'm glad that's all behind us and I'd rather not go down that memory lane."

"Yeah, that was a rough one."

"Lets not talk covert ops tonight, okay Gorgeous?"

"Okay, Handsome."

Mike smiles, then excuse himself to go to the men's room … he's really going to track down his waiter to discuss the ring in the dessert thing. When he returns to their table, they sit by candlelight and a Violinist stops by their table and plays just for them.

They stare intimately into each others eyes and have the most wonderfully romantic dinner of their lives, but Carolyn keeps staring at one of Mike's eyes.

"Mike … are you wearing make-up?"

Mike brings his hand to his eye but the waiter comes by with the dessert menu.

"Dessert, Babe?"

"Ooh … I'm not sure."

"Oh but ma'am … our desserts are world-renowned."

"Did you hear that Carr … world-renowned … you have to eat dessert."

"Okay … this chocolate moose cake sounds delicious."

She didn't see the ring … Mike was about to get down on his knee, but instead sprang up and did the Heimlich Maneuver on Carolyn. The diamond ring was lodged in her windpipe. Fortunately for her, Mike was very good at the Heimlich … the ring landed clear across the room in the Governor of Nebraska's spinach risotto.

911 was called for possible rib fractures.

As she's being wheeled out … the other patrons wanted to know her answer.

"YES! I've been trying to get this man to make an honest woman out of me for a long time. It's about time we take that walk down the isle, Mike."

They all cheer.

Mike leans over and kisses her. "Alley."

"What Mike?"

"Nothing Dear … lets go get those ribs x-rayed."

* * *

**_A trip back to New York and planning a wedding. Thanks for reading ... Judy_**


End file.
